


Jak to tak, że więdnie bez

by Filigranka



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, impresyjka, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im bardziej zbliżał się do "południa", tym lepiej pamiętał, że to żadne "południe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak to tak, że więdnie bez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ammaviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammaviel/gifts).



> Ammaviel chciała crossovera, w którym Włóczykij będzie Aragornem (albo Aragorn Włóczykijem). Prompt był trudny i zajął mi wieki, a ostatecznie kopnął mnie do napisania fikaton na Mirriel (prompt z dnia drugiego "Go, then, there are other worlds than these").
> 
> Tytuł z _Od nocy do nocy_ , walca z Nocy i dni (tekst Osiecka, śpiewała Kunicka).

Muminek zadaje niekiedy pytania, które są niespecjalnie użyteczne, a za to bardzo trudne. Włóczykij zawsze podkreśla to pierwsze („i co ci da ta wiedza, Muminku? czy cię czegoś nauczy? czy ci w czymś pomoże?”), a milczy o tym drugim. Milczy też o tym, że wiedza nieużyteczna to najlepsza wiedza, jedyna wiedza, że jak mawiają – _jak mawia Elrond_ – każdy może – _wypłacić trzy złote monety_ – podarować trzy ciastka niemądrym, którzy pragną korzyści z nauki.  
     Muminek chciałby pójść z nim albo przynajmniej wiedzieć, skąd pochodzi kurz na butach Włóczykija, syna Joka.  
     A to kurz, który osiadł na butach Aragorna, syna Arathorna, a ten nie ma nic wspólnego z Muminkami i ich doliną, magicznym miejscem ukrytym wśród lasów Bombadila, czarodziejskim, całkiem odrębnym światem, z własnymi morzami, wyspami oraz cudami niewidzianymi nigdzie indziej.  
     Aragorn, syn Arathorna, myśli czasem, że to może pozostałość świata sprzed wielkiej bitwy, o której opowiada niekiedy Elrond, odprysk niezmienionej Ardy. Błogosławieństwo. Włóczykij nie wie – _stara się nie wiedzieć_ – co to Arda.  
     Aragorn wie, że magia tej doliny zakrzywia czas, że zimy są tam długie, a lata króciuteńkie, choć mieszkańcy sądzą co innego. Włóczykij wie tylko, że kiedy przychodzą pierwsze przymrozki, musi ruszyć na południe. Im bliżej tego „południa”, tym bardziej rozumie, że to żadne „południe”, tylko Shire, a on to żaden „Włóczykij” – choć nosi ten przydomek z dumą – tylko Strażnik. Król.  
     Ale gdy Muminek pyta naraz o kwiat, piękny, fioletowy, z nie bielą, a srebrem na dnie kielicha, kwiat, który nie więdnie, kwiat, który tej wiosny Włóczykij nosi przy kapeluszu – ku oburzeniu Filifionek, zgorszonych niedopasowaniem kolorystycznym – Włóczykij myśli o czarnych włosach i szarych oczach, i o tęsknocie.  
     — Dostałem go od Pani Zmierzchu, Gwiazdy Wieczornej — odpowiada. — W krainie, gdzie nigdy dotąd nie legł cień. — I szybko, z nagłym przestrachem, jakby zbudził co złego, dodaje: — To niedaleko tej ziemi, do której zmierzają Hatifnatowie.


End file.
